1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for attaching prosthetic limbs to the human body. More specifically, the present invention concerns a suspension aid for appending an above-knee prosthetic leg to a human body.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In recent years many advances have been made in the field of prosthetics. For example, in the area of above-knee prosthetics, technology has been developed which allows the above-knee prosthetic device to closely mimic the performance and appearance of a natural leg. However, although numerous advances in the design of prosthetic devices have been made, there has not been a corresponding advance in systems for coupling prosthetic devices to the human body.
Many past suspension aids for coupling above-knee prosthetic legs to the human body were uncomfortable because they were constructed of rigid material which would not adequately stretch to conform to different body sizes or positions. Further, even those past suspension devices made of an elastic material were uncomfortable because the elastic material did not provide sufficient ventilation to allow body heat and sweat to pass therethrough.
In addition, many individuals who used past suspension aids considered them cosmetically unattractive because past suspension aids employed a number of mechanical attachment and adjustment devices such as, for example, belts, straps, harnesses, loops, and/or pulleys. These mechanisms added to the thickness and irregular shape of the suspension aid. Therefore, the waist, hips, buttocks, and/or thighs of the individual wearing past suspension aids had an irregular shape.
These various mechanical attachment and adjustment devices employed on past suspension aids added to the inconvenience of attaching and removing the prosthetic devices. The mechanical devices employed on past suspension aids also added to the expense of the suspension aid because manufacture was complex. Additionally, because of the location of the mechanical devices, many past suspension aids were not reversible, therefore, manufacture was more expensive because right-leg and left-leg suspension aids required separate construction.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention an apparatus for appending a prosthesis to a human body is provided. The apparatus comprises a first portion adapted to be secured to a human body and a second portion adapted to be secured to the prosthesis. The first portion and second portion comprise a warp knit leno fabric.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention an apparatus for appending a prosthesis to a human body is provided. The apparatus comprises a first portion adapted to be secured to the human body and a second portion adapted to be secured to the prosthesis. The first portion and second portion comprise a resilient fabric having a stretch in a first direction of from about 50 to about 200 percent at thirty pounds tension and a stretch in a second direction of from about 5 to about 100 percent at thirty pounds tension.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention an apparatus for appending a prosthesis to a human body is provided. The apparatus comprises a first portion adapted to be secured to the human body and a second portion adapted to be secured to the prosthesis. The first portion has a continuous belt portion dimensioned to extend around the human body.
In accordance with a still further embodiment of the present invention an apparatus for appending a prosthesis to a human body is provided. The apparatus comprises a first portion adapted to be secured to the human body and a second portion adapted to be secured to the prosthesis. The second portion presents a prosthesis-receiving opening. The second portion includes a relatively inelastic adjustable closure for adjusting the size of the prosthesis-receiving opening.
The integral design of the present invention eliminates many of the mechanical attachment and adjustment devices required by some past suspension aids, thereby allowing for inexpensive manufacture, a more cosmetically pleasing appearance, a more comfortable fit, and/or more convenient attachment and removal. The symmetric design of one embodiment of the present invention makes it reversible and, therefore, less expensive to manufacture and distribute. The fabric of the present invention is thin and breathable so as to provide a cosmetically pleasing appearance and a more comfortable fit. Further, the fabric of the present invention stretches differently in different directions, thereby providing optimum prosthesis support with maximum human comfort.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawing figures.